Imzadi
by Lonely Looney
Summary: An unbalaced Betazoid. A Vedek and the Pah-wraith trying to kill him. Walk with the Prophets, children, there are many mysteries... Maybe her sanity can be saved by the one who loves her. Or he can be saved... As well. *Some kind of glitch duplicated the first chapters,but the story is worth it, as my all or your money back!I know I don't write what exactly is in fad,but I love it*
1. Prologue

Prologue

 ***Note: The Timeline is all messed up, if anyone is ever going to read that. I invented it all, but there will be lines from the Series. It's a crossover from The Elephant Man and Star Trek DS9, with John as a Bajoran, not deformed this time and Saoirse as a Betazoid. Even if you don't know anything about The Elephant Man but is a Star Trek fan, that will be enough. I did that because John/Joseph was deeply religious and I've always felt like writing him as a Vedek or Kai. I've always loved "The Elephant Man" and written many fanfics. If you want to read, they're all on Wattpad.**

 **Enjoy and thanks, darlings.**

Sisko was proud to work with a Betazoid as a Diplomat.

Way too proud.

Saoirse Yra had been assigned to Deep Space Nine ten months ago, being so competent it had already rendered her the position of Lieutenant Commander.

But things weren't like Deanna Troi chocolates.

Had never been.

She was taking medicines created by Julian Bashir in secret, to control the hell and white noise that was her mind.

It was chaos. She felt like tearing her hair out.

All those voices. Whispering, shouting, singing of the crew's mind.

All those feelings, overwhelming her.

Her favorite place was Quark's. So many Ferengis...

"Oh Quark! Hold my hand!", she would say, stressed.

"Bad day?"

It was almost like a ritual.

"Not really. I just want to imbibe on your thoughts. I can't read them."

He smiled, sassily and grabbed her hand.

"Always glad to hear it. We can make the most of it. Care for a holosuit?"

She sighed.

"You know how I despise this kind of things. I'm going to my quarters. Bye, dear."

He sent her a kiss and she went, walking through the Promenade.

Too much stimuli... She couldn't distinguish whether people were talking or thinking...

" _Help me._ "

And she started to fall.

But strong hands held her.

When she came to, she couldn't read her savior's mind. Too disciplined.

He was a Bajoran. And it all seem to indicate he was a Vedek.

And none less than Vedek Merrick.

She didn't share the beliefs, but she knew he was... important.

Now, more than ever, she wanted to read a mind. He was still holding her, smiling down and staring at her as if she was the seventh wonder.

And she was lost in his hazel eyes.

Nevertheles...

"Let me go!", said Saoirse. "I'm fine already!"

He laughed.

"I certainly hope so! Do you know where the Emissary is, Liuetenant Commander?"

"He is in Ops."

Suddenly, he pinched her ear.

"Your _pagh_ is strong. Very strong. You'll feel better, Saoirse. Have faith. Walk with the Prophets."

He left and Saoirse rolled eyes. All this ear-pinching, _pagh_ and Prophets talk weren't for her. She didn't even believe any of the Betazed gods.

Wait...

How did he know her name?!

No panic, Saoirse. Everybody knew your name in the station. It's probably because of your hair color. It didn't match your eyes.

No, Saoirse, you don't need a complex now.

When she came to, she was in her quarters.

Better use the Sonic Shower and try to sleep a little while not having to face that white noise and the overwhelming feelings.


	2. Chapter 01

Prologue

 ***Note: The Timeline is all messed up, if anyone is ever going to read that. I invented it all, but there will be lines from the Series. It's a crossover from The Elephant Man and Star Trek DS9, with John as a Bajoran, not deformed this time and Saoirse as a Betazoid. Even if you don't know anything about The Elephant Man but is a Star Trek fan, that will be enough. I did that because John/Joseph was deeply religious and I've always felt like writing him as a Vedek or Kai. I've always loved "The Elephant Man" and written many fanfics. If you want to read, they're all on Wattpad.**

 **Enjoy and thanks, darlings.**

Sisko was proud to work with a Betazoid as an Embassador.

Way too proud.

Saoirse Yra had been assigned to Deep Space Nine ten months ago, being so competent it had already rendered her the position of Lieutenant Commander.

But things weren't like Deanna Troi chocolates.

Had never been.

She was taking medicines created by Julian Bashir in secret, to control the hell and white noise that was her mind.

It was chaos. She felt like tearing her hair out.

All those voices. Whispering, shouting, singing of the crew's mind.

All those feelings, overwhelming her.

Her favorite place was Quark's. So many Ferengis...

"Oh Quark! Hold my hand!", she would say, stressed.

"Bad day?"

It was almost like a ritual.

"Not really. I just want to imbibe on your thoughts. I can't read them."

He smiled, sassily and grabbed her hand.

"Always glad to hear it. We can make the most of it. Care for a holosuit?"

She sighed.

"You know how I despise this kind of things. I'm going to my quarters. Bye, dear."

He sent her a kiss and she went, walking through the Promenade.

Too much stimuli... She couldn't distinguish whether people were talking or thinking...

" _Help me._ "

And she started to fall.

But strong hands held her.

When she came to, she couldn't read her savior's mind. Too disciplined.

He was a Bajoran. And it all seem to indicate he was a Vedek.

And none less than Vedek Merrick.

She didn't share the beliefs, but she knew he was... important.

Now, more than ever, she wanted to read a mind. He was still holding her, smiling down and staring at her as if she was the seventh wonder.

And she was lost in his hazel eyes.

Nevertheles...

"Let me go!", said Saoirse. "I'm fine already!"

He laughed.

"I certainly hope so! Do you know where the Emissary is, Liuetenant Commander?"

"He is in Ops."

Suddenly, he pinched her ear.

"Your _pagh_ is strong. Very strong. You'll feel better, Saoirse. Have faith. Walk with the Prophets."

He left and Saoirse rolled eyes. All this ear-pinching, _pagh_ and Prophets talk weren't for her. She didn't even believe any of the Betazed gods.

Wait...

How did he know her name?!

No panic, Saoirse. Everybody knew your name in the station. It's probably because of your hair color. It didn't match your eyes.

No, Saoirse, you don't need a complex now.

When she came to, she was in her quarters.

Better use the Sonic Shower and try to sleep a little while not having to face that white noise and the overwhelming feelings.


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02

 _Someone was binding her and speaking a dark language she could understand somehow, inside her head, pounding, pounding, pounding..._

 _It hurt so much._

 _It was dark and there were demons, red-eyed demons who ran after her, to rape her. She fell to the mud and he grabbed her hair, cut a strand and proffered some magic..._

 _"Let go of me!", she cried._

 _They laughed, a raucous laughter._

 _She could see into their minds and it was a rotten world._

 _"No, stop, don't touch me!"_

"Saoirse! Saoirse!"

Saoirse awoke in the arms of a man. He was shaking her.

She let go of him abruptly and held on to the covers.

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember? We spent the night together..."

It was Vedek Merrick.

"You look scared.", he said, keeping away from her. "Your nose is bleeding, I couldn't wake you up. What happened? It isn't the first time..."

She felt his concern coming out in waves.

"No, I'm sorry.", she held him. "I had a bad dream. A terrible dream, actually."

"What kind of a dream?", he probed her dark eyes.

"I... I can't remember. But it was horrible. It makes me afraid to sleep again."

"I think you should return to Deep Space Nine and talk to your Doctor for a treatment. I don't want you to suffer."

She smiled.

"You're so sweet!", she kissed him.

 _"Well, it's just because I love you and can't lose you."_

" _Love me_? Merrick, you don't even know me."

He blushed.

"I forget to guard myself around you.", he said.

And she always forgot to pay attention.

There it goes. Saoirse answering to people's thoughts again.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be impolite..."

He laughed.

"That's one way to put it. You sleep with someone you have no feelings for then you insult him."

"I like my independence. But as a shameful confession, I won't go back to the station just yet to spend more time with you."

"I think the best to do now is to have some breakfast.", he blushed.

"How about some Bajoran cuisine?", Saoirse suggested.

"Oh, you'll love it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a week, Saoirse returned to DS9.

She couldn't help but think how guarded she was. After her Andorian boyfriend ( _ex_ -boyfriend, Saoirse!) got too scared about her ways... Oh, she had loved that man...

She got rid of those useless thoughts and dressed her Starfleet uniform to go to Sickbay. But while she brushed her hair, strangely, there was a huge strand missing, as if cut.

Could Vedek Merrick be _that_ obsessive?


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 03

"No, Quark. I'm good with words. Not with numbers. I'm not playing Tongo with you, as honorable as the invitation is.", said Saoirse, licking a Jumja stick.

Jadzia was on the Tongo table beating all the Ferengi.

"Oh, Quark!", said Saoirse.

"You won't tell a word.", he approached her through the counter. "I thought you couldn't read Ferengi minds!"

"For a free Mojito, I won't! And I don't have to read minds, Quark. The way you look at her!"

"I'm serious, Saoirse. Dax would destroy me. Step on me like a bug."

She took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't."

 _"What?"_

"I mean, if I didn't have a... a _thing_ with the Vedek, I would be all over you."

He smiled, looking below.

"Really?"

"Yes. You remind me of my ex. Innocent, prejudiced, full of double-standards."

"And I'd love to have you on my bed, Saoirse. If what you have with the Vedek is not serious, take this into consideration."

She laughed.

"I promise I will. And you should talk to Jadzia, pronto. She's falling for Worf. There, I said it."

 _"Worf?!"_

"Stand your ground, Quark."

And then, they heard a powerful voice.

"As I will stand mine."

Saoirse dropped the Jumja stick.

It was Vedek Merrick.

"Since when have you been there?! And cloaking your thoughts?"

He didn't seem happy.

"Since ' _I mean, if I didn't have a... a thing with the Vedek, I would be all over you."_

"Well, you know what they say about eavesdroppers. Quark, can you give me another Jumja stick?"

The bartender just laughed.

"Saoirse, we need to talk.", said the Vedek.

"Don't mind me.", said Quark, giving her the stick. "On the house."

"I do mind. Can we go to a place more private?"

She bit the Jumja, irritated.

"Okay."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were at her quarters. An immaculate and spotless place.

"Wow, really clean and smart."

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't call you here to receive compliments. What do you want?"

"Saoirse, please, be reasonable! We slept together many times!"

"So _what_?"

He was taken aback as if he had been slapped.

"You don't mean that."

But her expression didn't change. Just when tears started to fall from his cheeks, profusely.

He finally lowered his guard. His emotions were so powerful she nearly fainted.

 _"What do you want from me?"_ she cried.

"Nothing you don't want to give. Nothing you can't give."

"Look, Merrick, it was some great seven days, but you cut a huge chunk of my hair... I can't take this kind of obsession..."

 _"What?"_

She felt he was puzzled. _Really_ puzzled.

"Oh, by the gods. You didn't."

"Saoirse, have you been trapped... in dreams again?"

"I don't know, I guess... I can't remember..."

"The Pah-wraiths.", he said, biting his lower lip.

"But what does that mean, Merrick?"

"It means, probably, I'll have to resign."

"You can't! Winn is evil and incompetent!"

He kissed her lips and said:

"The Prophets have a way of guiding all of us we have to accept. I didn't see you in the Orb by chance, Saoirse. Marry me."

She knew he was in earnest.

She laughed.

"You're proposing just like that?"

He was very nervous.

"I've never done that before. I'm sorry. I just... Want to be with you for the rest of my life. I saw you in the Orb, Saoirse. That can't be taken lightly."

"I saw you too. You are part of me. But I want to get married in Betazed as well as in Bajor. Do you accept?"

He laughed.

"I saw that coming. Anything for you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the Tongo game, Jadzia was fetching her profit. Quark was hovering.

"Hey Quark! Slow night?"

"Jadzia. I have to talk to you. It's quite urgent. Can we go to a quiet place?"

He seemed preoccupied. She followed him.

"Spill."

"I... I'm trying."

"Quark, I'm starting to become concerned."

"I love you, Jadzia. I want you to be my mate."

Now. Jadzia was the expression of shock.

"Quark..."

"I know you love that damn Klingon and I don't stand a chance... I just wanted you to know."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Quark... I hope this won't get in the way of our friendship."

" _Never_."

She hugged him, for dear life.

She turned her back and was leaving. But before she left, she kissed him, on the mouth and Quark saw stars.


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 04

 **This chapter is based on the episode "The Reckoning".**

Captain Sisko brought to the Station an artifact from the Bajor Temple of B'Hala. He was enchanted.

Saoirse analyzed it with a Tricorder.

"I can't be sure why you had visions, but I'm sure this is Ancient Bajoran, all right."

"Can you translate it?", asked Sisko.

"Is there anything I can't do?", she smiled, reading his mind.

"Not fair, Lieutenant.", Sisko laughed. "Good luck."

She nodded and he left.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, when she was about to resume her affairs, she came across a lot of broken rocks. The Captain was in the room.

"So, let me guess... You accidentally knocked it over.", mocked Saoirse.

"Not exactly.", said Sisko.

"What happened?"

"Can't you tell?"

"I need to hear from you. The Constable seems concerned."

"I just had this uncontrollable urge to smash the tablet."

While scanning with the Tricorder, Saoirse said, mockingly:

"Well, I get these urges all the time. Of course, I never act on them. And I'm not reading any residual energy signatures."

"That's impossible. Check the Station's internal sensors.", said Sisko to Odo.

"Nothing.", Odo said.

"I tell you, I saw something.", urged Sisko.

As a Betazoid, she knew better.

"We believe you, Capitain.", said Saoirse.

"I've done what I needed to do.", Sisko said. "I know this might sound strange, but I think the Prophets wanted me to shatter the tablet."

"Try explaining that to the Vedeks." said Saoirse.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Just like Saoirse had predicted, Winn was having a fit in his Ready Room.

"I can't believe that you'd be so petty as to destroy the artifact rather than turn it over to me!"

"That's not why I did it.", said Sisko.

"Winn, listen to the Emissary...", said Merrick. "I do not think he would do anything without a reason..."

She brushed him off.

"You expect me to believe that the Prophets wanted you to destroy a priceless piece of Bajor's history?"

"That's exactly what you have to believe."

Merrick coughed, but he was actually laughing.

"And why would they do that?", she insisted.

"I wish I had an answer for you."

"Let's go, Winn. Have more faith.", said Merrick.

They were leaving, frustrated.

"Vedek Winn.", Sisko called her. She turned. "You and I haven't always seen things eye to eye, but we have one thing in common. We both believe that the Prophets have a plan for Bajor. Now, sometimes, it's not easy to see the path they've laid for us. Right now, I don't know what they want from me. But I'm willing to take a leap of faith and trust that they're guiding me. And I'm asking you to take that leap with me."

Merrick gave the most tender smile.

"Let's go.", Merrick was practically tolling Winn.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Something was happening on the Promenade.

Saoirse was unrecognizable.

Her long red hair was flowing, sizzling with energy. Wherever she passed, glasses broke.

Winn and Merrick were stupefied. She stopped in front of the Captain.

Her eyes were glassy blue.

 _"You are The Sisko.",_ said Saoirse, with a strange, robotic voice.

"Keep your hands off your weapons. It's a Prophet.", said Sisko. And, directing to the Prophet, "Why have you taken this woman's body?"

 _"This Vessel is willing. The Reckoning. It's time."_

"What's 'The Reckoning'?", inquired Sisko.

 _"The End or The Beginning.",_ she smiled.

"I don't understand."

The Prophet turned to the Vedeks. Winn's breath caught.

 _"I await Kosst Amojan."_

"The 'Evil One'.", whispered Merrick.

Sisko looked at him for explanation.

"A Pah-wraith banished from the Celestial Temple."

"You're saying a Pah-wraith will take corporeal form as well?", asked Sisko, indignant.

 _"The battle will be joined."_

"This battle... Is it to be fought here?", asked Sisko.

 _"Bajor will be reborn."_

"Shabren's Fifth Prophecy... The Rebirth!", said Winn. "If 'The Evil One is destroyed it will bring a thousand years of peace the Golden Age of Bajor."

Merrick was as aware of that Prophecy as any Bajoran, but his mouth tasted methalic. The idea of Saoirse embodying a Prophet and fighting a Pah-wraith...

"But who will prevail is not known.", he said.

"What do you want from me?", asked the Emissary. "Am I supposed to help you in some way?"

She said, smiling.

 _"The Sisko has completed his task."_

Merrick wanted to beg the Prophet to leave his beloved's body...

But he couldn't lose the faith he just didn't have at the moment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We're evacuating.", ordered Sisko, in Ops.

"But what about Saoirse?", asked Kira.

"The Prophets would never let her get hurt."

Even Kira found his faith admirable.

"You can't be serious.", said Bashir.

"This battle could destroy the station.", stated Sisko.

"Then don't let it be fought here.", Jadzia looked almost angry. "We can flood the Promenade with chroniton radiation."

"Are you suggesting that we kill a Prophet?", asked Winn, since Merrick was awfully quiet.

"That wouldn't be necessary.", said Bashir. "If you ramp up the chroniton levels slowly, you'll give the wormhole alien a chance to leave Saoirse's body without getting hurt."

"We've everything rigged and ready to go.", said Dax. "Just say the word."

Every one seemed expectant, especially Merrick.

 _"No."_ , decided Sisko.

"Benjamin!", exclaimed Dax.

"Deep Space Nine is critical to the defense of the Federation. We cannot risk destroying it.", said Worf, severely.

"The Bajorans consider me their Emissary and their Prophets are asking for my help. They need to fight this battle here, now. I'm not going to jeopardize my crew... But I'm not going to stand in the way of the Prophets either."

"What if the Prophets lose?", asked Julian. "Are you willing to sacrifice Saoirse?"

"Emissary, I know I should have more faith... But I don't want to lose Saoirse to... _anyone_. _Please._ ", said Merrick.

"What a good show you put on, Merrick! You would do a great Kai with all the faith you _really_ have!"

"Winn... Now is not the time. Besides, I have nothing to prove to you."

"Perhaps someday you will.", she gave a cynical smile.

"Vedek Merrick, the Prophet said she was willing to be their instrument.", then, Sisko gave a deep breath, "I'll notify Starfleet that we are abandoning the station. Begin the evacuation immediately."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Congratulations, Emissary.", said Winn. "Thanks to you the Prophet's victory is at hand!", they were there, at the Promenade, ready to evacuate.

"I hope you're right!", he said, irritably.

"Where's your faith, Emissary? You don't think the Evil One will be victorious, do you?"

Winn seemed quite disturbed.

"Winn, let's go. Leave the Emissary be.", said Vedek Merrick.

"Rest assured, the golden age is upon us. The Prophets and the people will be as one! Think of it. There will be no need for vedeks or kais or even Emissaries!"

"Perhaps you are more worried than me, Winn, but don't worry, you are not about to lose anyone.", Merrick said, grimly.

Then, the lights started to blink. It was too late to embark on the lasts transports.

 _"Kosst Amojan has chosen its vessel."_

Then, Saoirse as The Prophet directed her stare to the right.

There was a boy, with his hands sparkling and red eyes.

 _Jake Sisko._

 **"Let it begin."**

Vedek Merrick positioned himself beside Saoirse. Jake and her were confronting each other. Capitain Sisko cried:

"Leave my son and take me instead!"

 **"Your Emissary offers himself to us! His faith wavers."**

Then, with a rapid hand movement, the Pah-wraith threw Sisko far away.

Winn went as far away from the action as she could. Merrick got as close to Saoirse as possible, no matter the danger, feeling the energy.

The battle was intense. It seemed the Pah-wraith was losing, and Saoirse's nose was bleeding profusely with all that energy being discharged.

"Emissary we must go!", Winn tried to convince him.

He wouldn't. Nor would Merrick.

Then, Dax went out of the turbolift.

"Benjamin, Worf is standing by in Ops. He can trigger the chroniton generator at your command. You could still end this Ben!"

"No, I've got to play this thing out!"

Jadzia stared at him as if he was insane.

"That is your son out there!"

"Don't you think I know that?! The Prophets will protect him!"

"They're trying to kill him!", Dax shouted.

"No! They're trying to destroy the Pah-wraith! The Prophets won't let anything happen to him!"

"How do you know that?"

"I know."

Jadzia was exasperated.

"We've got to get out of here. According to the sensors, the energy building between them could explode at any second."

"I'm not going to leave Jake here! Everybody get out of here! That's an order!"

"No! I'm staying!", said Vedek Merrick.

"Come, child, we must go.", Winn grabbed Jadzia by the hand.

Jadzia called Worf by the combadge but found some lost people on the way. Winn had to go to Airlock eight by herself.

Except that she didn't.

She took a detour to Ops and filled the Promenade with chroniton.

"May the Prophets forgive me...", begged Winn.

And all that was heard was the piercing scream of the Prophet, who was about to defeat the Pah-wraith but was forced to leave the vessel.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A Diplomat, nobody better with an excuse to escort the Vedeks.

Winn was the first to ask:

"The Emissary couldn't escort me himself?"

"He's with his son, in sickbay.", said Saoirse.

"I would think he'd want to thank me.", said Winn.

Merrick didn't dare to utter a word.

"For what?", asked Saoirse, knowing very well.

"I prevented the destruction of this station. I saved the Emissary's life and the life of his son."

Saoirse gave a derisive snort.

"Don't pretend you did it for the Captain."

"I did it for Bajor!"

Vedek Merrick finally spoke. He spun Winn 180 degrees and said, irate:

"You defied the will of the Prophets and you did it because you couldn't stand the fact that a human, an infidel, had a stronger faith than yours. A faith stronger even than mine! The Emissary was willing to sacrifice his own son to serve the Prophets!"

"My faith is as pure as the Emissary's."

"I think you're confusing faith with ambition.", said Saoirse.

"I'm not confusing anything, child. You are. The Prophets chose you as their instrument. That doesn't mean you can speak for them."

Saoirse was angrier than ever.

"Because of your interference, The Reckoning was stopped. The evil still exists. And I'm not sure if even the Prophets know what that will mean for Bajor.", she said.

Even Merrick was angry, there, holding Saoirse's hand. She could feel his raw emotions, read both of their minds.

Winn was disturbed. So disturbed that she simply left.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the experience, Saoirse was allowed shore leave in Bajor. She was meditating near a waterfall when she felt Merrick's presence.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb.", he said. "How do you feel?"

She chuckled.

"You ask that every five minutes. I've been worse. You know, Imzadi, we have a lot to talk about."

"Indeed, we do."

"Uh-oh."

"Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your mind. It's just that... I thought I was going to lose you. It was the most terrible thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm sorry.", she held his hand. "But I knew too much not to help the Prophets."

"Knew too much?"

"I had a vision... And somehow, I knew about this Pah-wraith. And I know I don't like Winn. The last thing I want is for her to be Kai. But we lost."

"What I lost was my faith, I suppose.", he said. "I saw The Emissary willing to give up his own son but I was about to fill the room with chroniton radiation. I don't deserve to be Kai, Saoirse."

He was serious. She _knew_ he was serious and felt his pain.

"I'm so proud of you.", he kissed her under the waterfall.

After those kisses, Saoirse could barely breathe, let alone think.

But she must.

"Imzadi... Do you remember when I got trapped in my own dreams?"

"Yes, of course.", he caressed her hand.

"A Pah-wraith threatened to possess me. He loomed and loomed, I had no peace. Then I remembered a bit of a conversation I heard Winn having with Jaro... She was going to give a Coup d'état... She was going to use me to kill you because I'm a Betazoid. And close to you. I'd rather you abandoned politics anyway. They might assassinate you. That's why I say... We've lost."

Merrick held her tight.

"I never thought to put you in danger."

She held his hands.

"You never put me in danger. And you may have wished to fill the Promenade with chroniton radiation, but you didn't. You were always there, by my side. You must be Kai, in the end, if that's what the Prophets wish. Or what _you_ wish."

"Power corrupts."

She smiled, as if understanding.

"And absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"You got the gist.", he smiled, handsomely so. "But of one thing be absolutely sure. I am exposing Winn, if it's the last thing I do."

"And I am pregnant. We must realize this Bajoran wedding soon. I'm a little vain to be seen naked with a huge belly in a Betazoid Wedding."

He laughed.

"I'm—This is amazing! It makes me even happy to marry naked!"

"Don't worry, everyone will love to see you. I do."

He took her in his arms, and she knew his intentions without having to be a telepathic.


End file.
